evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Música de Neon Genesis Evangelion
right|thumb|200px|Shiro Sagisu, principal compositor de la franquicia.La franquicia de Neon Genesis Evangelion ha tenido varias bandas sonoras, singles, recopilaciones y remixes, todos lanzados a partir del año 1995. Shiro Sagisu es el compositor de la mayor parte de la música de la serie y sus películas, mientras que muchas de las canciones fueron nombradas por el propio Hideaki Anno. King Records y su sello Starchild son los distribuidores de la mayoría de los álbumes, singles y recopilatorios. Para el anime, Yoko Takahashi interpretó la canción Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze, que se utilizó como tema de apertura. La canción Fly Me To The Moon, originaria de Bart Howard, fue interpretada por diversos cantantes y actores de doblaje para el anime. Estas versiones fueron utilizadas como tema de cierre durante los créditos de la serie. Las canciones también tienen acto de presencia en las películas de la franquicia: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth, y su secuela The End of Evangelion, así como las dos primeras entregas de la tetralogía Rebuild of Evangelion. Temas Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze El tema principal de la serie de anime, "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze", traducido como "La Tesis del Ángel Cruel". Es interpretado por Yoko Takahashi, y su letra fue escrita por Neko Oikawa. Se han producido muchas versiones de la canción, desde la versión de televisión que elimina algunas voces de fondo, hasta un remix de jazz para el álbum Neon Genesis Evangelion Decade. Fly Me to the Moon Para los créditos del anime, se utilizó una versión con vocalistas femeninos de la canción originaria de Bart Howard, "Fly Me To The Moon". Cada episodio contiene una versión diferente de la canción, contando con un total de 31 versiones, añadiendo los de corte del director. Una nueva versión, titulada "Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words) -2007 MIX-''" fue interpretada por Utada Hikaru para ''Rebuild of Evangelion. Beautiful World Cantada por el popular artista japonés, Hikaru Utada, "Beautiful World" es el tema principal de la tetralogía Rebuild of Evangelion. Es utilizada como la canción de los créditos, y aparece en los tráilers para Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. Para Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, se utilizó un remix titulado "Beautiful World Planitb Acoustica Mix" como la música en los créditos. Komm, Süsser Tod Una canción optimista usada durante la secuencia del Proyecto de Complementación Humana en de The End of Evangelion. Es cantada por la vocalista femenina Arianne, con letras originales escritas por el propio Hideaki Anno. Existen dos versiones de la canción, una del director abreviada que se utiliza en la película, y otra única versión con cantantes de fondo adicionales. Soul's Refrain Es el tema principal de la película Evangelion: Death and Rebirth, que suena durante los créditos finales. Fue interpretada por Yoko Takahashi y lanzada como single junto a la banda sonora de la película el 21 de febrero de 1997. Yoko Takahashi re-hizo una versión de la canción para su álbum Li-La, lanzado el 6 de noviembre de 1997. Thanatos -If I Can't Be Yours- Es una adaptación utilizada como la canción de los créditos de The End of Evangelion. La canción fue interpretada por Loren de LOREN & MASH y fue lanzada el 1 de agosto de 1997 como parte de la banda sonora de la película. Más tarde fue remezclada como "THANATOS -IF I CAN'T BE YOURS- “Nine Years After Mix" y lanzada como single en el año 2006. Álbumes Neon Genesis Evangelion thumb|right|175px La primera banda sonora de la serie televisiva, que fue lanzado el 22 de noviembre de 1995. Contiene canciones usadas en la primera mitad de la serie, así como el opening Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze, y tres versiones del ending Fly Me to the Moon. Neon Genesis Evangelion II La segunda banda sonora de la serie televisiva, que fue puesto a la venta el 16 de febrero de 1996. Se incluye una nueva canción vocal, Premonition, que fue grabada para el álbum de Yoko Takahashi, así como la versión televisiva de Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze. El álbum también cuenta con cinco versiones de Fly Me to the Moon, versiones que fueron utilizadas en los créditos de los episodios del anime. Neon Genesis Evangelion III thumb|right|175px La última banda sonora de la serie original, que fue lanzada el 22 de mayo de 1996. Contiene canciones utilizadas en la segunda mitad de la serie, así como dos nuevas canciones vocales, Eternal Embrace y Happiness Smells of Sin. El último tercio del álbum está dedicado a las versiones alternativas de Fly Me To The Moon utilizadas en los créditos de la serie. Evangelion Death Se trata de un álbum dedicado a la banda sonora de la película Evangelion: Death and Rebirth, lanzado el 11 de junio de 1997. Contiene la música clásica y canciones originales utilizadas en Death, así como un bonus track de Rebirth. Hay dos canciones que aparecen en The End of Evangelion y que también están en este álbum, en lugar de estar en el álbum correspondiente a la película. The End of Evangelion thumb|right|175px Es el álbum de la película homónima, que fue puesto a la venta el 26 de septiembre de 1997. Contiene 14 pistas de la película, incluyendo la edición del director de Komm, süsser Tod, y la canción de los créditos. Thanatos -If I Can't Be Yours-''. Los títulos de las canciones nunca fueron traducidos oficialmente al inglés, y el álbum no fue lanzado en América del Norte hasta 2004. Neon Genesis Evangelion: S² Works Una colección de 7 discos de casi todas las canciones de la serie original, incluyendo pistas no utilizadas e inéditas. También se incluyen versiones alternativas de algunas canciones, con determinados instrumentos retirados o alterando el ritmo de la música. Fue puesto en venta el 4 de diciembre de 1998. Music from Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone thumb|right|175px La primera banda sonora de la película ''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, puesta a la venta el 25 de septiembre del 2007. Contiene la mayoría de la música utilizada en la película, pero las pistas no han sido editadas. Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone Original Soundtrack La segunda banda sonora de la película Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, lanzada el 25 de mayo de 2008. Contiene todas las canciones utilizadas en la película, pero las pistas han sido editadas y se nombran con sus códigos de producción. También se incluyen varias canciones vocales, como la canción de los créditos Beautiful World. Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance Original Soundtrack thumb|right|175px Una banda sonora de dos discos de la película Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, lanzada el 25 septiembre de 2007. Se amplía el trabajo previo, añadiendo más pistas con coros en inglés, así como varios remakes de algunas canciones de la serie original. No se incluye la canción de los créditos, Beautiful World Planitb Acoustica Mix, que fue lanzada en solitario. Music from Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo La banda sonora de dos discos de Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, que fue puesta a la venta el 28 de noviembre de 2012. Contiene todas las canciones utilizadas en la película, sin que hayan sido editadas. Muchas de las canciones cuentan con coros, con letra de Mike Wyzgowski. El primer disco reproduce las canciones siguiendo el orden cronológico la película, mientras que el segundo disco son principalmente pistas de piano. Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Original Soundtrack La segunda banda sonora de la película Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, lanzada el 24 de mayo del 2013. Contiene todas las canciones utilizadas en la película, pero las pistas han sido editadas y se nombran con sus códigos de producción. La canción de los créditos, Sakura Nagashi, también está incluida. Álbumes recopilatorios Neon Genesis Evangelion Decade Fue lanzado como motivo del décimo aniversario de la serie original y llegó a las tiendas el 26 de noviembre de 2005. Está compuesto de casi todas las canciones vocales para la serie y las películas, así como las nuevas versiones de Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze y Soul's Refrain. The Day of Second Impact Una colección de canciones, sin relación aparente, de los anteriores álbumes, que fue puesto a la venta el 13 de septiembre de 2000 al coincidir con la fecha ficticia del evento que le da título. La última pista del disco es una versión de Jesus bleibet meine Freude que fue utilizada en los créditos finales de The End of Evangelion. The Birthday of Rei Ayanami Puesto a la venta el 30 de marzo de 2001, el álbum fue lanzado acorde al cumpleaños de Megumi Hayashibara, la seiyu de Rei Ayanami. El álbum contiene tres canciones interpretadas por Megumi Hayashibara, incluyendo nuevas versiones de Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze y Soul's Refrain. El resto de los temas están relacionados con Rei, pues son los que suelen sonar cuando ella aparece. Refrain of Evangelion Publicado el 26 de mayo de 2003, el álbum es una recopilación de 26 canciones de la serie de televisión y sus películas. Este álbum fue la primera vez que se incluyó la pista Everything You've Ever Dreamed después del álbum S² Works. A.T.EVA01 Reference CD Álbum recopilatorio que se puso a la venta el 27 de diciembre de 2007. Se trata de un CD que fue vendido junto a un par de auriculares con un estilo basado en el EVA-01. Contiene varios temas musicales vocales de la serie. Álbumes de estudio Evangelion Classical Es una colección de cuatro álbumes de las canciones clásicas que aparecen en el anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, Evangelion: Death and Rebirth y The End of Evangelion. El primer disco contiene la totalidad de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. El segundo es una grabación de dos discos del Réquiem de Verdi, de los cuales Dies Irae apareció anteriormente en Addition. El tercer disco contiene una grabación completa de Messiah de Händel. El cuarto contiene varias composiciones de J. S. Bach. Refrain, The Songs Were Inspired by Evangelion El álbum fue puesto en venta el 6 de noviembre de 1997. Contiene remixes de canciones que Yoko Takahashi canta para Evangelion, así como arreglos instrumentales de Tony Orly. Neon Genesis Evangelion Addition El cuarto álbum de la serie original que fue lanzado el 21 de diciembre de 1996. Incluye una versión de Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze cantada por las seiyu de Asuka, Misato y Rei, además de las versiones completas de las canciones clásicas utilizadas en los episodios posteriores. La principal característica del disco es una pista cómica-dramática con los actores de voz originales repitiendo su papel. Navegación Categoría:Banda sonora